Halloween Night
by Baron Finster Fan
Summary: Zak and Fiskerton roam the neighborhood during one Halloween night.


DISCLAIMER - SS belongs to its rightful owners and not me.

HALLOWEEN NIGHT Zak scowled while his mother dressed him in a white rabbit costume. ''Mooom! I'm not a baby!'' he exclaimed. He was annoyed when Fiskerton smiled. ''You look adorable!'' Drew said. She and Doc stared at their angry son. They viewed him approaching the door while getting a bag for candy.

''Do you remember the Halloween rules, Zak?'' Doc asked. ''Yes. I should stay with Fisk at all times. I can't eat candy until you check it. I shouldn't enter anyone's home.  
I have to remember to say thank you when I get my treats,'' Zak said. One of his father's eyebrows went up.

''Oh yeah, and I can't go near Argost's mansion!'' the eleven-year-old boy muttered. ''Don't even glance at our enemy's home!'' his male parent spoke. ''Have fun and be very careful!'' Drew smiled. She embraced Zak before kissing his face. She began to adjust his bunny ears. She watched him depart with the gorilla cat.

The ''siblings'' wandered away from the airship. Fiskerton smiled at the young Saturday.  
He was confused when he walked over to a tree and climbed. He tilted his head.  
He watched him jump out of the tree and yelled. The tall creature started to flee while his long arms went up.

''Fisk! It's me! I'm only dressed like Argost!'' his companion assured him. The gorilla cat ceased running and approached him very slowly. He stared at the dark cape,  
black bodysuit, long wig, and skeletal mask. He looked even more puzzled. ''I purchased and hid the costume since I knew Mom and Dad wouldn't approve!'' Zak explained.  
He viewed his ''sibling'' nodding.

The boys roamed the neighborhood while collecting sweets. Several people thought Fiskerton looked very interesting. The eleven-year-old grinned whenever treats were placed in his bag.  
He and his ''brother'' received candy from every house. ''There is one more place,'' he said.  
He pointed at Argost's mansion which caused the creature to tremble.

Zak approached the villain who gave candy to various children. He glanced at Fiskerton who followed him at a snail's pace. Vincent Vladislav Argost smiled and seemed interested when he saw the young Saturday's costume. ''I must say this is the best costume I have seen so far, little Saturday!'' he said. ''How did you recognize me?'' the boy asked.  
He finally understood when Argost pointed at his furry companion.

He was puzzled when a black-haired man appeared. He observed him dropping a blood-red apple into the bag while Argost turned his head. His eyes remained wide. ''Who are you supposed to be?'' he inquired. The stranger never answered. He folded his arms across his dark robe after touching his false beard.

''Uh, thanks for the candy, Argost and some guy I don't know!'' Zak spoke. *I'll throw the apple away since Mom and Dad will think there is something wrong with it*  
he thought. He and his ''sibling'' started to depart. They never saw Vincent giving away more sweets to multiple children. The young Saturday switched back to his rabbit costume before entering the airship. He made sure to get rid of the red fruit which contained razor blades.

Argost and the strange man stepped inside his mansion after giving away treats.  
''Thank you for helping me while Munya took care of my cryptids, Van Rook!'' he said. ''Rasputin'' removed his beard and long wig. ''You will pay me, correct?'' he wished to know.  
''Certainly!'' Vincent assured him. He was puzzled when several apples fell out of Van Rook's long sleeves.

The short-haired villain looked sheepish. He observed the long-haired man lifting one of them. He watched him remove a dagger from his cloak. His eyes were wide as he used the blade to cut the fruit in half. Argost gasped when he saw multiple razor blades. He looked up and scowled.

Leonidas Van Rook began to shrug. ''I placed sharp objects in fruit and gave them to children since I hate them!'' he explained. ''Did you know children watch my program'  
Argost asked while folding his arms. ''No, but I still dislike brats!'' Van Rook answered.  
His eyes were wide when Vincent lifted one of the apples and gave it to him.  
''You are going to eat it or I'll feed you to my cryptids!'' he hissed. The Eastern European man hesitated as the strange villain scowled. He began to sink his teeth into the dangerous fruit....

THE END 


End file.
